Le micro onde
by titefraise
Summary: Un petit Os sans prétention sur l'utilité d'un micro onde. Mais oui ! qu'elle est la réelle utilité d'un micro onde ?


Hola todos

Voici un petit OS sur l'utilité d'un micro onde^^.

Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je suis désolé d'avance pour les fautes.

Bonne lecture !

**L'utilité d'un micro onde**

Apres avoir passé une nuit si merveilleuse impossible de m'endormir. Quoi ? vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Flash Back**

_« Abuela j'aime les filles. Non… en fait je n'aime pas les filles mais une fille… Britanny. »_

C'est sur ces mots que j'entraînai Santana chez moi. Apres avoir franchi le seuil de la porte, elle a commencé à m'embrasser. Vous savez ce que sait de ne rien contrôler ? De lâcher prise ? D'oublier le monde extérieur ? C'est ce que je ressens à chaque fois qu'elle m'embrasse ! Nous réussissons à nous contrôler jusqu'à ma chambre. Enfin contrôler est bien un grand mot si l'on prend en compte les cadres tombés des murs. Devrais-je parler de l'état de la commode dans l'entrée ? Ou plutôt ce que nous avons faits pour qu'elle se termine en piteux état ? Non, non je ne dirais rien, vous pourriez faire des cauchemars. Si, si je vous l'assure! Vous ne savez pas tout ce que Santana sait faire avec… je vous laisse imaginer.

**Fin Du Flash Back **

Des images mémorables me reviennent en tête. Elle est toujours là. Elle est dans mon lit, endormie contre moi. Morphée a réussi à la conquérir. Pourquoi le marchand de sable n'est pas passé ? Pourquoi aurait elle droit au marchand de sable et pas moi ? Hein pourquoi ? Après avoir essayé de compter les moutons, les licornes, les oursons, j'abandonne l'idée de dormir.

Je décide de la regarder ou plutôt de l'admirer. Endormie contre ma poitrine, son visage est paisible, il rayonne de bonheur. Que demandé de plus ? La définition du bonheur est là, juste a coté de moi. Mon bonheur se résume en un mot : Santana. Je commence a rêvasser sur nos activités de demain ou plutôt aujourd'hui. Le programme ? Rien de trop mirobolant : Un petit déjeuner et une journée au parc.

Je l'embrasse tendrement pour la sortir de son sommeil. Trop endormie pour y répondre je l'entends bougonner des paroles incompréhensibles. J'esquisse un sourire. Je me lève et m'arrête deux secondes à la porte de ma chambre pour la regarder dormir. Mon dieu que cette fille est belle !

Un détour par la salle de bain s'impose. Quoi de mieux q'un brossage de dents express avec du coca. Je prends, ensuite, la direction de la cuisine.

Personne n'est à la maison cette semaine. Je suis seule avec Santana. J'allume les plaques et sort les œufs ainsi que le beurre. Apres avoir commencé à couper le pain je sens deux mains se poser délicatement sur mes hanches

_« Depuis combien de temps joues tu les apprentis cuisinière ?_ » chuchote S à mon oreille. Je frissonne involontairement.

« _Depuis que les souris et les oiseaux ne me le font plus ! Je ne comprends pas Santana dans les Walt Disney il suffit que la princesse siffle et tous les animaux font le déjeuner. Pourquoi ça ne marche pas lorsque je siffle ?_

_« C'est normal ma puce tu es ma princesse à moi. Celles qui peuvent le faire sont juste les princesses des animaux. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas très faim, ne te tracasse pas pour moi._ » Son regard me parait louche. Un jour elle a dit : _« Une Lopez a toujours faim » _

_« Mais Santana, tu as toujours faim ! en plus les œufs sont cuits ! »_

Son regard commence à s'assombrir. Elle regarde mes lèvres puis mes yeux, à nouveau mes lèvres. C'est à partir de ce moment là que je ne me contrôle plus. Je me jette sur ses lèvres si chaudes, si douces, si tendres, si attirantes… Elle me soulève, essaye d'approfondir le baiser en passant sa langue sur mes lèvres. Elle attend mon accord. Je décide de la faire mijoter un petit peu. Ni tenant plus, elle commence à me mordiller la lèvre inférieure m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Elle en profite pour que nos langues se rencontre. Un feu d'artifice éclate dans ma tête. Comment fait elle pour que tant de sensations puissent passer dans un seul baiser. Il est d'abord passionné, puis tendre pour finir bestial. D'ailleurs mes préférés sont les derniers. Elle excelle dans ce domaine, je vous l'assure mais interdiction de toucher à MA Santana. Vous auriez à faire à moi ainsi qu'à Lord Tubbigton.

Elle commence à m'entraîner dans ma chambre quand je repense au petit déjeuner qui est prêt.

_« Santana le petit déjeuner va être froid? »_

Elle m'embrasse dans le cou et me susurre à l'oreille d'une voix chaude :

_« C'est à ça que servent les micro ondes, B » _

C'est donc pour ça que les micros ondes ont ete inventé. Maintenant je comprends mieux leurs utilités…

Fin

Reviews ? une suite? Le detail du flash back?


End file.
